


The Russian Bride

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Russian Castiel, Smut, Sub Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean agrees to marry Cas so he can get a green card to stay in the country.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting in a booth at the bar with some of his buddies. They were well into their third pitcher.

Gabe was drinking shots and he had a real buzz going.

“Hey Dean-o. You know, now that gay marriage is legal, I’ve got a favor to ask you, man.”  
Dean grinned at the drunken guy yelling at him. Gabe always got loud when he was drunk.

“Yeah, Gabe, what ya need?”

Gabe scooted over closer to Dean and threw his arm over Dean’s shoulder.

“I’ve got a pal, He’s a good friend, actually. He’s about to be deported and he needs a green card. Bad. I need you to marry him so he can stay in the country.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, sure, Gabe. I’m gonna marry a stranger just to do you a favor. Fat fucking chance.”

Gabe whined. “Come on, man. The guy is great. At least meet him before you say no. Do a friend a solid. Puhleeese?”

Dean’s buddy Benny chimed in. “Come on, dude. It wouldn’t hurt anything to meet the guy. You might actually like him. It ain’t like you been on a date in, wait let me think… oh yeah, forever,”  
“Fuck off, Benny. Shit.” He looked at Gabe. “Fine, fine, I’ll meet the guy. But I ain’t promising anything.”

Gabe threw his arms around Dean and said, “Oh thank you. Love you, Dean.”

Dean decided it was time to go home.

 

Dean lay in bed, thinking. It really had been a long time since he met anyone that interested him. Not since he broke up with Raphael. He felt a twinge even now of anger, mixed with a little pain. Fucking Raphael. Best not to think about that.

He switched gears and wondered what Gabe’ friend was like. He guessed it might be possible that the guy was okay. Might even be cute. He drifted off to sleep wondering.

Dean was off the weekend so he slept in a little. He got up around eleven, fixed coffee and scrambled some eggs. He was just finishing when the phone rang.

“Hey, Dean Bean. It’s Gabe. I’m gonna swing by in about an hour and take you to meet Castiel.”  
Dean was lost, “Who?”

“My friend. You agreed to meet him and there’s no time like the present.” Sighing, Dean agreed.

And hour and a half later, Gabe knocked on the door. Dean went out and walked with him to his car. Dean hated Gabe’s Prius. But he was hell-bent on being a good sport about the whole thing, so he got in and away they went.

They pulled up in front of a pretty nice apartment building. Gabe got out and led Dean inside and to the elevators. He punched the button of the fourth floor. Dean was getting a little anxious.

“Does he know we’re coming and why?”

Gabe grinned, “He does. He’s expecting us.”

 

They walked up to a door and Gabe knocked. A deep, gravelly voice yelled “Come in.” Gabe opened the door and they entered a really nice living room.

Dean was looking around and then a guy strolled out of the back. Dean looked and sucked in a breath. The guy was fucking gorgeous. He had messy dark hair that looked like he just got out of bed, the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen, and a smoking hot body. Considering that the guy was only wearing boxer briefs and an undershirt, it didn’t leave a thing to the imagination.

Gabe bounded over to the guy and gave him a hug. Turning towards Dean, Gabe said, “Cas, this is Dean. Dean, this precious slice is Castiel.”

Cas looked Dean up and down and smiled. “I am pleased to be meet you.” His thick Russian accent left Dean weak in the knees.

Dean stuttered, “Uh, yeah. Same here.”

Gabe grinned and said, “Okay. I’ll just be going then. Give you two a chance to get to know each other. Deany, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Dean growled, “Hey, you never said anything about leaving me here.”

Gabe slapped him on the back as he passed on his way to the door. “Don’t worry, Dean. You’ll love Cassie.”

Gabe closed the door behind him. Dean turned and looked at Cas, who had an amused look on his face.  
“Your name is Dean?” Cas asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Uh, yeah, Dean Winchester.”

Cas walked up to him, holding out his hand for a shake. “I am Castiel Dimitri Misha Krushnic.”

Dean shook his hand, and Cas let his hand touch Dean’s for a little longer than necessary.

“That’s a hell of a name. Okay if I just call you Cas?”

Cas smiled and said, ‘Da.”

 

Dean was still trying to figure out why Cas met them in his underwear. Cas guided him to the couch and they both sat.

“Gabe has told you about my immigration difficulties?”

Dean said, “Yeah, he said you were about to be deported. You need a green card.”

Cas smiled and his eyes looked positively feral. “Da. I need the card to stay. Only way is to find a nice man to marry me. Are you a nice man, Dean?”

Dean felt a twinge of fear coupled with arousal. Cas was hotter than fuck.

“I try, Cas. Uh do you always meet people in your underwear?”

Cas chuckled. “No. But I’m thinking that if you are going to marry me, you do not want to be buying a pig in a, how you say, polka?”

Dean laughed, “It’s poke. A pig in a poke. But wait… are you saying you’d be willing to have sex with me? Like, now?”

Cas smiled. “Da. Sex. Now. How else you gonna know if I make good husband?”

Dean’s head was spinning. The gorgeous, incredibly sexy Russian was willing to have sex with him, just to make sure Dean would marry him?

“Uh, look, Cas, I’ll marry you. I don’t want you to be deported. You don’t have to put out for me to help you.”

Cas eyes him suspiciously. “You are gay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m gay.”

“And yet you don’t want have sex with me? Is something wrong with you?” Cas was getting more suspicious by the minute.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with me. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to have sex with me in order for me to marry you.”

Dean was well aware just how absurd this conversation was.

Cas huffed. “I do not feel obligation. Fine. Are we marrying or not?’

Dean smiled at the huffy Russian. “Yeah, we’re marrying.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas sat and discussed how this was going to work. They decided to get married on Monday, because Dean had the day off work. They also decided to live in Cas’ apartment because it was so much nicer than Dean’s. When Dean asked about the rent, saying he would want to split it, Cas just waved his hand and said, “Is nothing. Not to worry.

 

Dean asked what Cas did for a living. “I write.”

 

Dean was going to ask exactly what Cas wrote but Cas was asking him what he did.

 

“I’m a mechanic. I fix cars.”

 

Cas got a look in his eyes like a big cat eyeing prey. “You work on cars? Get greasy? Use hands?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, Cas. I get greasy and use my hands.”

 

Cas made a growling noise in the back of this throat that went straight to Dean’s dick.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door and Cas let Gabe in.

 

“Hello, my sweets. So, are there impending nuptials?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Gabe, we’re getting married on Monday.”

 

Gabe did a little dance. “Dean Bean! Cassie! I’m thrilled. Do I get to be a best man?”

 

Cas hugged Gabe and said, “Da. You will stand with me.”

  
  


Gabe took Dean home.

 

“Isn’t he just adorable?” Gabe asked Dean.

 

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, Gabe, he’s pretty cute all right. Sort of fast. Uh, have you…?”

 

Gabe looked at Dean, shocked. “Fast? Cas? Dude you are so wrong. He hasn’t been with anyone since he’s been in in the states. And as for me, it isn’t for lack of trying but he wouldn’t put out for me either.”

 

Dean was confused but decided to let it go.

 

Dean was nervous. He just prayed he wasn’t making a huge mistake. After all, marrying someone was a big step, even if it was just for show. And Cas already offered to have sex with him, so he was pretty sure they would be knocking boots. Fuck, he hoped Cas was a top. What a mess it would be if he was a bottom too. Holy fuck he was nervous.

 

He stewed about it all Sunday.

 

Then it was Monday and he was waiting for Cas at city hall. Benny was with him, as his best man. Benny was doing his best to keep Dean calm.

 

“Damn, bro, you’re as nervous as a cat with no claws in a room full of bulldogs. Calm down. He’ll be here, after all, he needs you more than you need him.”

 

Dean just glared at Benny. But then, Cas and Gabe were walking up to him.

 

Cas walked right up to him and kissed him. Dean was shocked but managed to kiss back. Cas whispered in his ear, “We make a good show, yes?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Yes.”

 

They were called in to the Justice of the Peace’s chambers and a short fifteen minutes later, they were married. Benny and Gabe threw confetti at them as they walked to Dean’s car, with Gabe yelling, “Confetti! It’s a parade!”

 

Dean opened the door for Cas, who slid in. Then Dean walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

 

“So, Cas, where to?”

 

Cas smiled, “We go to my place and make the moon made out of honey.”

 

Dean laughed a big belly laugh. “I think you mean a honeymoon.”

 

Cas frowned. “That’s what I said.”

Dean drove them to Cas’ place. He was thinking about how it was soon to be his place too. Cas just looked out the window.

They were in the elevator going to Cas’ floor.

 

Cas smiled at Dean and said, in that deep voice that make Dean’s cock stand up and take notice, “I am top. I want to fuck you. You let me fuck you?”

 

Dean blushed red. He looked at the floor. “Yeah, Cas, I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

Cas grinned.

 

Inside the apartment, Cas took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom. It was a really nice room, painted in a lovely shade of lavender, with a huge bed and some nice furniture that looked antique. Cas turned to Dean.

 

“I want strip you, Dean. Is fine?”

 

Dean nodded, actually afraid to speak.

 

Cas took off Dean’s tie and put it in a chair. Then he slowly unbuttoned Dean’s shirt. It was very sensual, with Cas brushing Dean’s chest after undoing every button. When he was done, he pulled the shirt out of Dean’s pants and pulled it down Dean’s shoulders. Cas looked at Dean’s chest and licked his lips. Dean was feeling like a lamb going to slaughter, but going happily.

Cas let Dean’s shirt fall off his arms and put it on the chair as well.

 

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest, and Dean heard himself make a small moan. Cas smiled at him and pinched his nipples, making Dean moan louder.

 

Cas undid Dean’s belt and pulled it out of his belt loops with a snap. He folded it in half and snapped it once, sending shivers down Dean’ spine. Dean was beginning to wonder if he was out of his depth with Cas.

 

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s pants and slowly lowered his zipper. Dean’s cock was beginning to fill. He looked down as Cas hooked his fingers in the waistband and then yanked down both Dean’s pants and his boxers. Dean toed out of his shoes and stepped out of the pants. Cas bent over and pulled Dean’s socks off, leaving him completely naked.

 

“ _ Krasivaya _ .” Cas muttered, looking at Dean’s cock. He glanced up at Dean, who was blushing, and said, “Means beautiful.” Dean blushed redder. “Your legs, what is called your legs?”

 

Dean answered, “Bow. They’re called bow legs.”

 

Cas growled and said, “I like bow legs.”

 

Cas pushed Dean backwards until his calves met the edge of the bed. Then a firm shove made Dean fall back onto the bed.

Dean skootched up until his head was at the pillows and he watched Cas strip. Cas stared at him the entire time he took off his clothes.

 

When his boxers came off, Dean gasped. Cas had a big cock. Very big. It was thick and long and uncut. Cas smiled at Dean gaping at his cock.

 

When Cas walked to the bed, he asked, “Are you clean, Dean? I don’t like protection.”

 

Dean nodded. “I’m clean Cas.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas crawled over Dean, straddling his hips. He kissed Dean passionately, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and exploring every part of it. While he kissed, his hands roamed over Dean’s body, from his crotch up over his belly to his chest and then down again. He never touched Dean’s cock.

 

Cas moved his mouth to Dean’s throat and he bit Dean and then sucked a mark on him. The way he was sucking, Dean felt like he was being attacked by a vampire. He knew he’s have a huge hickey later.

 

Cas slowly licked and kissed his way to Dean’s nipples. He lightly bit them and then sucked them until they were hard. Dean was moaning loudly, and arched his back into Cas’ mouth.

 

Cas moved lower, over Dean’s belly. He bypassed Dean’s aching cock and went to his balls. He licked over them and then sucked each one into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth gently.

Dean was going nuts, thrusting his hips up into the air, searching for some kind of relief and finding none.

 

Cas licked under Dean’s balls, then moved down to lay on the bed with his head between Dean’s legs. He grabbed Dean’s legs and spread them wide, then pushed them up. Dean lifted them high in the air, giving Cas access.

 

Cas smiled at Dean and then shoved his face into Dean’s ass crack. He licked across Dean’s hole and Dean groaned. Cas tongued around Dean’s tight pucker and then shoved his tongue deep inside. Dean cried out.

 

Cas sat back on his heels and reached for some lube. He poured some out on his hand and lubed up some fingers. He pushed two into Dean, stretching him open and making Dean grunt. He played the fingers in and out of Dean for a bit, and then he pulled them out.

 

“Are you ready for me,  _ malyutka _ ?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Cas pulled back the foreskin, revealing the head of his cock. He rubbed lube on it and some on Dean’s hole. Then he pushed the head of his cock into Dean. Dean gasped and groaned, feeling the pain flash and then the burn. Cas was huge inside him.

 

“ _ Rasslab'tes'.  _ Relax, sweet.”

 

Dean struggled to do just that. He moaned, “Cas, you’re so big…”

 

Cas laughed. “Yes, my sweet, I am big for you. I fill you, I split you, and you will love it.”

 

Cas slowly worked his way inside Dean, and finally he was fully in and Dean was relaxed enough. Cas began to fuck Dean, each thrust strong and hard. Dean was groaning and meeting every thrust.

 

Cas was growling, “ _ Vy zatyanuty.  _ You are so tight, Dean…  _ khorosho na moyem chlene.” _

 

Dean felt his orgasm begin deep in his balls and belly. “Cas, Cas, I’m coming…”

 

“Yes, cum for me, my  _ malyutka _ . Let me see you cum,”

 

Dean painted his belly and chest with cum.

 

“So beautiful, baby. So good.” Cas praised him even as he continued to thrust.

 

Cas took about another ten minutes before he finally came. Dean was just wrecked, completely blissed out. Cas thrust wildly into Dean and grunted, filling Dean with his warm cum.

 

Cas pulled out and sat back, watching his cum drip back out of Dean. He leaned down and licked it off of Dean’s thigh, making Dean moan even more. Then he moved up and kissed Dean, feeding him cum. Dean sucked it from Cas’ tongue greedily.

 

Cas moved to lay next to Dean. Cas put his arms around Dean and kissed him. Dean sighed, “That was amazing, Cas. You are amazing.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “You are my good boy. I love to fuck you. You fuck good, baby boy.”

 

Dean chuckled weakly.

 

They napped a bit, and then Cas took Dean back to his place to pick up his stuff. Dean had packed up what he was taking to Cas’ and there really wasn’t that much. They got it put away fairly quickly, and then Cas fixed them something to eat. They chatted easily.

 

“Tomorrow, I call immigration, I schedule visit. They need to see us together, as married couple.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Just let me know when they’ll be here. I’ll be there.”

 

Dean had to work the next day, so they set the alarm and went to bed. They slept in the nude, and Cas spooned up to Dean. Dean sighed contentedly and was asleep in no time.

At work the next day, Benny asked him how the rest of the day had gone with Cas. Dean grinned and said things were fine. Benny stared at him for a minute, eyeing the huge hickey on Dean’s neck. Then he grinned and said, “Damn, bro! You really like him. You getting a crush on your Russian?”

 

Dean told him to shut up, and he went to work. But he thought about it. He really kind of did have a crush on Cas.

 

Later in the afternoon, Cas called him on the phone. “We have appointment with immigration for Friday. You can get off? Be here with me?”

 

Dean assured him that he would be there.

 

Cas said that Gabe was coming over for dinner with them, and asked what time Dean would be home. Dean told him that he would be home around six and they said goodbye.

 

When Dean turned around, Benny was smiling at him. “Already whipped, bro?”

 

Dean told him to fuck off.

 

Dean arranged with his boss to take Friday off.

 

Gabe was already there when Dean got home. Dean walked to the kitchen, where Cas was working on dinner. He pulled Cas to him and kissed him. Cas responded very passionately.

 

Gabe was smiling at them. “Great to see the two of you are getting along, Dean-o. Really great.”

 

Dean smiled and thanked him, then went to wash up for dinner.

 

After Gabe left, Cas asked Dean if he wanted to watch a movie, so they found something on Netflix and curled up together on the couch. They just went to bed and went to sleep that night. Dean was feeling very happy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up with the alarm, to find himself wrapped around Cas. He smiled; it was so nice to sleep with someone again. Dean was a secret cuddler and he had really missed that part of being in a relationship. The only thing he missed about being with Raph was this.

 

He snuggled into Cas, giving himself a few moments before he had to get up. Then Cas hugged him closer. He looked up and into those amazing blue eyes smiling at him.

 

“ _ Dobroye utro _ … good morning, pretty.” Cas kissed his forehead.

 

Dean blushed. “You can’t be calling me ‘pretty’ Cas. I’m not.”

 

Cas got a very stern look on his face. “You are very pretty. Stop saying you are not. I will call you whatever I want and you will accept.”

 

Dean looked abashed. “Yes, Cas.” He wondered when he had gotten so submissive. It had really happened in a hurry. It was just that Cas was so commanding, he made Dean want to do what he could to please him. Dean thought it was weird but he didn’t really question it. He liked Cas, liked him a lot. He just wanted to make him happy,

 

Dean said, “Cas, I’ve got to get up and get ready for work.”

 

Cas held him tighter. “What if I don’t want you to work? You would quit?”

 

Dean sat up and looked at Cas to see if he was kidding. The look on his face told Dean he wasn’t.

 

“Cas, I have to work. I need money to live. I can’t quit my job.”

 

Cas laughed in that deep, throaty way that made Dean feel tingly. “I have money, pretty. I have all the money we need. I am thinking I want you here all the time for me.”

 

Dean thought about this. So Cas was what? Rich? Did he really want to give up his independence for Cas? Then again, Cas was really something. Even as Dean sat and contemplated it, Cas was running his hand lightly up and down Dean’s thigh and making Dean think all kinds of dirty things.

 

As if he realized what was going through Dean’s mind, Cas just said, “After all, pretty, you are husband. I take care of my husband.”

 

Dean’s stomach fluttered. He was married. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was actually married and to this sexy Russian who was obviously a Dom. But clearly, more than anything right now, he wanted to please Cas. Married less than 24 hours and he just wanted to make Cas happy.

 

“Okay, Cas.  If that’s what you want, I’ll quit. But I need to give them at least a week’s notice.”

 

Cas grinned that feral grin that really turned Dean on.

 

“Okay,  _ malyutka,  _ I give you one week. Then you stay home with me.” Cas slapped Dean on the ass as he got out of bed. “I make breakfast.”

 

When Dean was showered and dressed, Cas was setting a plate of food down for him to eat.

“You don’t have to cook for me. Cas.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I like to cook.”

Dean gave his notice at work. His friends were shocked but no one said anything to him. About two, Dean got a text from Cas.

 

**I wish my cock was in your ass right now**

 

Dean blushed and looked around, making sure no one could see him or the text. He texted back.

 

_ Yeah, Cas, I wish it was too _

 

He got an immediate response.

 

**Take picture of your cock for me**

 

Dean went into the bathroom and dropped his pants. He took a pic of his cock, which was partially hard simply because of Cas’ request. He sent it to Cas.

 

What he got back was a photo of Cas’ very hard cock, with him pulling back the foreskin.

 

Dean felt faint. He texted back an emoticon of a heart and a thumbs up.

 

The rest of the day dragged on. Dean couldn’t wait to get home.

 

Finally, he was walking in the door of their apartment. The second he closed the door, Cas grabbed him.

 

“Hate you being gone, pretty. Need you here when I feel like fucking.”

 

Dean laughed but it was cut off by a very forceful kiss.

 

“Go to bedroom. Now.”

 

Dean walked to the bedroom, with Cas following. Cas stopped him when he got in the room and stripped him. Dean went and laid on the bed, watching Cas strip. Dean was still blown away by the size of Cas’ cock. Cas saw Dean eyeing his cock and smiled.

 

“All for you, pretty.”

 

Dean laid back and spread his legs. Cas got in between them. He kissed Dean and at the same time, he put his hand over Dean’s hole and rubbed a finger around it. Dean moaned into his mouth. Cas put his fingers to Dean’s mouth and Dean opened for them. Cas shoved them in and Dean sucked on them. When they were dripping with saliva, Cas put them to Dean’s hole again and shoved two in.

 

Dean grunted but he also pushed back on them. Cas whispered in his ear, “Good boy.”

 

Cas moved them in and out, and then added another. Dean groaned. It burned but it felt so good, too. Cas continued until he had four fingers in Dean and Dean was gasping.

 

“Please, Cas, fuck me now.”

 

Cas yanked his fingers out and grabbed his cock. Pulling back on the foreskin, he forced the head inside Dean. Dean whimpered at the size but he pushed against Cas, signaling he wanted more. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and locked his ankles.

 

Cas thrust into him. Dean groaned, feeling the burn. Cas held, allowing Dean to adjust then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Dean. When he sunk in again, it was almost more than Dean could take. Almost. Dean had never had anything as big as Cas in him before and he felt too full and yet he wanted it so badly. He craved Cas.

 

Cas was chanting a litany of Russian in his ear. Dean almost thought he could pick out a word here and there, but it was too hard to concentrate with Cas fucking him so ferociously. Cas had his back arched and his head thrown back, plowing into Dean like it was going to be his last fuck in this life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean grabbed his cock but Cas batted his hand away.

 

“No touching.”

 

Dean just grabbed Cas’ arms and concentrated on the feeling of Cas fucking him hard and fast and fiercely. It was enough.

 

Soon he came. He came hard, crying out with the intensity of it. He shot cum onto his chest and got some on Cas as well. Cas said something in Russian to him but he was too blissed out to pay attention.

 

Cas continued on. He had the staying power of a porn star on Viagra. He snapped his hips into Dean, driving himself even deeper although Dean didn’t even know that was possible.

 

Finally, Cas shoved in and stayed there. He flooded Dean with cum. Dean loved the feeling of Cas’ warm cum filling him. He moaned as Cas rocked just a little and then stopped. He stayed in Dean until he was soft then pulled out. Dean could feel the cum running out of him and over his ass.

 

Cas grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped them both clean. When he laid down, he pulled Dean half on top of him. He growled in Dean’s ear, “You do not have permission to touch your dick unless I say you can.”

 

Dean looked shocked and a little angry. Cas smiled and said, “You going to be bad? You need punishing?”

 

Dean looked quickly away and shook his head no.

 

Cas pulled his face back and kissed him. “Good boy. My baby boy.”

 

Dean kissed back.

 

Dean lay in Cas’ arms, listening to the even breathing of his mate sleeping. His brain wouldn’t quit. He just kept going around the idea that he now was a sub and that Cas owned him, lock, stock and cock. He never imagined that he had a submissive bone in his body but he found Cas’ taking charge of him so erotic and frankly, he felt safe. He enjoyed being told what to do and not having to think, just obey.

 

He looked back and could clearly see that he always let his partners take charge, so he guessed he was always a sub but just never explored that before. He wondered just how far Cas was going to take things. He probably needed to try and talk to Cas about this.

 

He finally drifted off to sleep.

 

When the alarm went off, he groaned and hit it with his hand. He was exhausted. He really didn’t want to go to work.

 

Cas growled, “Call in. No work today.”

 

Dean grabbed his phone and did just that.  Dean realized that he had never spent a whole day with Cas just on a regular day. He had no idea what Cas did all day.

 

Cas fixed breakfast. While they sat and ate, Dean decided to take the bull by the horns.

 

“Cas, I need to talk to you about something”

 

Cas just looked at him, waiting.

 

“We never really discussed the whole thing about you being Dom and me being your sub. I need to know more about this.”

 

Cas smiled. “Ask.”

 

Dean thought about what he wanted to know. “I guess first I want to know what the rules are. What is expected of me.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “You be good, do what I say. You disobey, you get punished. Simple.”

 

Dean thought about this. “What if you ask me to do something I really don’t want to do, or if I feel uncomfortable about?”

 

Cas answered, “Then you use safeword. Pick a word, when you say it, I stop.”

 

Dean knew immediately what to use. “Impala. I want to use that.”

 

Cas repeated, “Impala.” He said it with his strong accent and it sounded really cute to Dean.

 

Dean asked, “So if I say Impala, then you will stop whatever is going on?’

 

Cas nodded.

 

Dean just said, “Okay.” Knowing he had an out made him feel better about everything. But then he remembered Cas had used the word ‘punish.’

 

“What kind of punishments are you talking about?”

 

Cas got a gleam in his eyes. It made Dean squirm. “Oh I think of something, Maybe spank. Maybe not let you come. Maybe something else.”

 

Dean didn’t like the sound of that.

 

Cas said, “Rules. First, no clothes. I like you naked. Next, you do not touch your cock except to wash or piss. Your cock is mine. Then just obey.  _ Bud' khoroshim.  _ Be good.”

 

Dean just looked down and said, “I’ll try.”

 

Cas got up and kissed him. Dean melted into it. Then Cas cleared the table. Dean said he’d do the dishes. Cas went to write.

 

When Dean was done, he went to see what Cas was working on. That’s when he found out that Cas wrote for porn sites. He sat and watched Cas work. Cas was writing some BDSM stuff and he was very creative.

 

Dean was struggling with being nude all the time. He felt very self-conscious. Cas looked up from his computer and watched Dean shifting in his chair.

 

“What is wrong, Pretty?”

 

Dean looked ashamed. “I’m just trying to get used to not having any clothes on.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “You will.”

 

But then Cas took Dean by the hand. “You need distraction.”

 

He led Dean to the bed and made him lay down. Then he left and came back with some silky rope. He tied Dean’s hands to the headboard. He then bent Dean’s knees and tied his calves to his thighs. He tapped Dean and made him lift his hips, and shoved a thick pillow under his ass.

 

Dean felt very vulnerable.

 

Cas left again, and came back with two vibrators. He sat at Dean’s butt and used lube on his fingers and opened Dean up. Dean was moaning and wiggling his ass until Cas smacked his hip and told him to be still. Dean laid still.

 

Cas took the larger vibrator and shoved it into Dean. Dean gasped. When Cas turned it on, Dean groaned. “Oh fuck, Cas…”

 

Cas just chuckled. He then took the smaller vibrator and put it against Dean’s cock. Dean got hard immediately. Cas positioned it so that it lay next to Dean’s cock.

 

Then Cas stood up, smiled and walked out of the room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was struggling. He was so aroused but he just couldn’t get there. He knew that Cas intended for him not to cum. He was sweating and gasping in frustration. He wanted to yell, “Impala!” but he didn’t. He knew Cas would be back and take care of him. At least he prayed that was what would happen.

 

He felt the vibrations deep inside. If he tried to shift, the vibe would hit his prostate and that was unbearable, so he had to keep still. His cock was throbbing, almost painful. Pre cum was running out of him and pooling on his belly. He was miserable.

 

But in one moment of clarity, he did realize that he wasn’t thinking about being naked anymore.

Finally, Cas came back. It felt like it had been hours to Dean but he figured it hadn’t been all that long.

Cas took the vibrator away from his aching, leaking cock. Dean gasped in relief.

 

Then he took the vibrator out of Dean and Dean almost cried.

 

“Poor pretty,” Cas said in a soothing tone, “Cas will take care of you.”

 

Dean groaned in relief. “Oh thank you, thank you Cas.”

 

Cas untied Dean’s legs and rubbed them. He untied his arms and rubbed them. Then he pushed Dean onto his side and got behind him.

Cas took him roughly. He thrust in and never paused until he was fully in Dean. Dean moaned and pushed back against him, trying to get more of Cas in him. Cas began to fuck him hard, thrusting in fiercely. Dean wanted it… needed it. He was groaning with the pleasure of it.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas… Cas it’s good… so good…”

 

Cas held him around his waist, holding him firmly as he shoved in and back. His pace was relentless. Dean felt it begin deep in his balls. It spread to his belly and then he was coming. He screamed with it, shooting cum farther than he ever had before. It rolled over him and seemed to last for minutes. It was amazing.

 

Cas continued, as usual. He could go longer than anyone Dean had ever been with. He fucked Dean with an intensity that was mind-blowing. At last, he thrust in and stopped, and Dean felt Cas’ cum fill him. It was heaven. Cas continued to thrust but more shallowly. Then it was done.

 

He pulled out and Dean groaned at the emptiness. Cas just held him and kissed the back of his neck, saying softly, “Such a good boy for me.”

 

It made Dean feel proud to be praised by him.

They lay together for a bit. Dean snuggled against Cas and Cas held him and ran his hand up and down Dean’s arm. Dean felt more content than he ever had in his life.

 

When they were back up, Cas told Dean that the immigration people were coming to interview them the day after tomorrow. Dean knew it would go fine.

 

He wondered suddenly what would happen when Cas had his green card. Would he want to keep Dean or would he want a divorce? Dean felt a knot form in his belly.

 

“Cas? When you get your card, what will happen with us? Will you want out of the marriage?”

 

Cas looked shocked. “No, my  _ malyutka mal'chik.  _ I care for you. I want to be with you.”

 

Dean was so relieved.

  
  


Dean was much more used to being nude. Cas liked to see him, to touch him from time to time during the day. Dean always leaned into the touches. Cas would smile at him.

 

Dean had called work and told them he wouldn’t be back at all. He just wanted to be there, be with Cas.

 

It was time for the immigration to arrive. Dean was wearing jeans and a T shirt and actually felt weird in them. He opened the door when they knocked and guided them into the living room where Cas was sitting on the couch. Dean sat next to him and the two people from immigration sat in chairs.

 

“So, how are things going between you?”

 

Dean smiled. Cas took his hand. “Oh, it’s wonderful. I’ve never been happier.” He looked at Cas. Cas smiled back. Cas took his hand and held it, rubbing his thumb along Dean’s fingers.

 

The immigration people asked some basic questions and they took turns answering. The lady said, “The two of you seem quite happy together.” Cas said very seriously, “I am loving Dean. He is my husband and I love him.”

 

Dean looked quickly at Cas. He said quietly, “I love you too, Cas.”

 

The interview didn’t last that long and they got up, saying they had all the information they needed.

When they were gone, Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him. “We did good, baby.”

 

Dean took a step back and asked, “Cas did you mean what you said? Do you love me?”

 

Cas laughed, “Of course I mean. You are my baby boy and I love.”

 

Dean said softly, “I really do love you too.”

 

Dean was getting more and more comfortable. He seldom even thought about being naked anymore. He read or watched TV, or cleaned while Cas was working. Cas never left him alone for very long. He would come to where Dean was and hug him, kiss him or caress some part of his body. Dean always felt that he was very important to Cas.

 

One day, Gabe showed up unannounced. He grinned from ear to ear to see Dean naked.

 

“Well, Dean Bean, you look comfortable.”

 

Cas scowled. “Is my man, He is nude because I like him that way.”

 

Gabe shut up about it. He said he was just checking in to see how they were doing, but it was obvious they were doing just fine. Then he left.

 

Cas and Dean both got a good laugh out of that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was three quarters asleep. Sort of half in a dream, he was idly running his hand up and down his hard cock. Suddenly he was jarred awake by a very angry Cas saying, “Dean!”

 

Dean came fully awake, realized he had been playing with his cock and just thought ‘Oh shit.”

 

Cas was standing over him, glaring.

 

Dean stuttered, “I’m sorry, Cas. I was dreaming. I didn’t mean to…”

 

Cas sat down on the side of the bed. He indicated his lap. “Here. Now.”

 

Dean got up and walked to Cas with his head down. Cas pulled him over his lap.

 

“Bad baby boy.”

 

He slapped Dean’s ass hard. Dean yelped. Cas slapped him again. Dean winced away and Cas growled, “Stay still.” Dean didn’t move again.

 

Cas spanked his ass until it was red and hot. Dean had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was humiliated and sorry and very sore.

 

Cas ran his hand lightly over Dean’s blazing ass. “Poor baby boy. Is his first punishment.”

 

Dean said very emotionally, “Cas I’m sorry, I never meant to touch myself, really. I’m sorry.”

 

Cas let him up and then pulled Dean into his lap. Dean was straddling Cas’ legs and had his head hanging down.

 

“It’s fine, baby boy, I’m not angry. I know you not mean to be bad. But you still must be punished all the same.”

 

Dean nodded. He was miserable. He never wanted to let Cas down again.

 

Cas pulled his face up and kissed him. Dean leaned into it and kissed back. “I love you, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled as they broke away, “I’m loving you too, Dean.”

 

Dean felt better.

 

Later that day, Cas quit his writing and sat on the couch. He called Dean to come to him. He walked up and Cas had him stand in between his legs. He reached out and took Dean’s cock in his hand, causing Dean to gasp. Cas smiled up at him and said, “I know you did not mean to be bad. I was sorry to have to punish. I know you try to be my good boy.”

 

With that. He put the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean groaned and put his hand lightly on Cas’ head. Cas sucked and Dean’s cock got hard quickly. Cas ran his tongue over the head and shoved the tip of his tongue into the slit. Dean groaned loudly.

 

“Oh fuck… Cas…”

 

Cas hummed and Dean got weak in the knees.

 

Than Cas popped his mouth off and said, “Fuck my mouth, baby boy. Fuck it good.”

 

Dean moaned and began to thrust into Cas’ mouth. Cas had his lips sealed tightly around Dean’s shaft and Dean looked down. He couldn’t believe how amazing Cas looked with his beautiful lips wrapped around his cock. It was warm and wet and incredible.

 

Dean held Cas’ head tightly as he thrust. He was hitting the back of Cas’ throat with every thrust Then Cas grabbed his ass and held him still. He pushed Dean’s cock into his mouth until it went into his throat, then he swallowed.

 

Dean knees went weak. He groaned out Cas’ name and came. He shot cum down Cas’ throat and Cas swallowed every drop. Cas had to hold Dean upright.

 

Then Dean collapsed on the couch. “Oh my god, Cas, that was amazing. Thank you.”

 

Cas smiled but growled, “No thanks. Is my job to keep baby boy happy.”

 

Dean grinned up at him with a look of pure bliss on his face.

 

Dean has some trouble sitting down the rest of that day, but by the next day it got better.

  
  


A couple of days later, Cas had Dean in the bed, fucking him aggressively. Dean was close to coming, when Cas paused, reached over to the side of the bed and brought back a cock ring. He snapped it on Dean’s very hard and throbbing cock.

 

“No, Cas…”

 

Cas shot him a look. “Are you telling me no?”

 

Dean was quick to say, “Of course not, Cas. I’d never tell you no.” But he groaned internally.

Cas went back to fucking him. Dean was thrusting against him but he felt like his balls were going to explode. Cas came in him, and pulled out quickly. The next thing Dean knew, Cas was shoving a rather large butt plug into him.

 

Dean had a look on his face that amused Cas.

 

“You hold my cum for a while, baby boy.”

 

Dean groaned out loud then.

  
  


Dean was miserable. His hard cock was throbbing, his balls were so heavy they hurt and his ass felt too full. He wandered around the apartment, unable to get comfortable anywhere. At last, he felt like he just couldn’t take another minute.

 

He walked to where Cas was typing on his computer.

 

“Cas?”

 

Cas turned to look at him.

 

Dean uttered the phrase he thought he’d never say.  “Impala.”

 

Cas jumped up and led Dean to the bed. He bent Dean over and took the butt plug out of him with an audible pop. The he laid Dean down and carefully removed the cock ring. Dean groaned loudly. Cas put his hand on Dean’s cock and just ran it up and down twice and Dean came like a fountain. He screamed in relief.

 

Cas laid down beside Dean and pulled him in. He put his arms around Dean and said quietly, “My poor baby boy. My poor, poor boy.”

 

Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and said, “I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry.”

 

Cas turned Dean’s face towards his and said very seriously, “Never apologize for needing to stop. It makes me proud of you, baby boy, that you were brave enough to use word. You are good. Very good for me.”

 

Dean sighed and accepted the praise.

 

Later they discussed it. Dean told Cas that the problem had been the cock ring. He just couldn’t tolerate it. He agreed to let Cas use the butt plug in him again. Cas agreed to no more cock rings.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Cas got notified that their marriage had been approved and his green card would be coming soon. Dean hugged Cas tightly. Cas was very pleased.

  
  
  
  
  


Their lives together could go on. Dean fell more deeply in love with Cas with each passing day. He started doing some writing of his own, and was good at it. Cas got him his own computer and they spent time writing together every day.

 

The rest of the time was spent in scenes, or just making love. 

 

Cas was amazingly resourceful at coming up with new and exciting things for them to try. Dean practically never had to use his safe word, and when he did, they always talked it out.

 

Everyone who knew them were amazed at their marriage and just how close they were. Gabe especially never thought they would end up together, let alone as in love as they were. He loved to tell people that he thought he was just getting them together for convenience, and never expected them to make a go of it.

 

Dean picked up some Russian and used it on Cas from time to time, much to Cas’ amusement. Cas loved to kid Dean about his pronunciations, but secretly he was very proud.

Dean loved to call Cas his ‘Russian bride’ and Cas would growl at him. But they laughed at it as well.

 


End file.
